


Kidnappings, Popcorn, and Kissing? Oh My

by TheLittlePlaidMaid77



Category: Limitless (TV)
Genre: Brian is an annoying little turd, Case Fic, Drug Use, Ike is a mess, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi POV, NZT, Pining, Secret Crush, Snuggling, but hes a charmer, i havent finished so may not be canon compliant, kidnap, mike cant stand him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePlaidMaid77/pseuds/TheLittlePlaidMaid77
Summary: Brian has to watch tapes and he can't do it alone, so he brings Ike along for the ride.





	1. Sweater Envy (Ike's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi chaptered fic and maybe just maybe it'll end up with some smut ;) (but we will see)
> 
> For now it's safe for the whole family
> 
> First time writing for this fandom so wish me luck

“Come on Finch do we have to do this every time” Ike groaned as he ran his hands through this thick, brown, CJC regulation haircut. Brian rolled his eyes and gave a little grin; the one that always made Ike give in and do whatever the ginger-haired devil asked him to do. Including tossing the NZT pill into Brian’s mouth like it was just a piece of candy and not a top-secret drug that was able to give the college dropout the capability to use every brain cell and the ability to have total recall along with some other pretty amazing skills.

“So what’s on the agenda today,” Brian asked as he leaned back in his chair, hands above his head and his feet on the glass panel desk looking like he could actually take over the world with his positive attitude and enhanced IQ. To Ike, Brian looked like the president of a company except for one tiny detail, 

“Do you have to wear that sweater?” Ike asked off handily, the words popping into his head and out of his mouth before he could stop them. 

“What’s wrong with my sweater?” Brian exclaimed sitting up straight removing his tennis shoes from his desk with a look of indignation, pulling the bright coloured, crudely sewn abomination, which reminded Ike of a poncho, closer to his body.

“It looks like you picked it up from a garage sale” Mike chimed in as he walked in placing a large folder on the desk. Ike sighed in relief he actually didn’t mind the sweater that much. Although Ike didn’t appreciate the ideas that would run through his head sometimes when he was off duty, thinking about taking that sweater off himself along with a few other fantasies that were highly inappropriate, especially since he was 100% straight and Brian was just a colleague.

“Ike why don’t you like my sweater” Brian demanded, leaning over the desk and planting his elbows on the glass. Ike bit his lip and adjusted his tie; he hated it when those candy apple green eyes pierced into his soul, even though Ike knew that NZT did not give Brian the ability to read minds Ike always felt that Brian could read him like a book. 

“Well it isn’t very professional is it” Ike mumbled, 

“Doesn’t matter I like wearing them?” Brian said shrugging, “So Mike what new case do we have?” he asked rubbing his hands together eagerly, Mike sighed in exasperation, Ike knew that his partner absolutely hated being called Mike although he still answered to it, Ike didn’t get why it rubbed him the wrong way, so much. Ike, on the other hand, liked the fact that Brian didn’t see him as just another suit but an actual person, someone who deserved a nickname even though it was not that clever. “Hey, Ike are you listening?” Brian asked his eyes now had that shine that only people who took NZT had, although now they also glimmered with something else, concern maybe?

Yeah, I got it, kidnapping in the Bronx” Ike replied, it was only by pure luck that he had looked at the case earlier that morning, though that was the only thing he could remember, about the case.

“So I guess we are off to the Bronx then” Brian declared bouncing out of his chair grinning ear to ear 

“Whoa, where do you think you’re going,” Mike growled. 

“Oh come on I haven’t been allowed out in ages” Brian whined sinking into his chair looking visibly put out. 

“It’s for your own good, think what Naz would say if we actually took you out to an active crime scene,” Ike said. He was always somewhat glad when he could tell Brian no, not because he wanted to bust the guy’s bubble, unlike Mike who enjoyed it a tad too much in his opinion. The reason why Ike liked telling Brian no was because he knew that one day they would take Brian to a crime scene because Brian had convinced them it was fine and because Ike couldn’t say no, and Brian might not come back. That one day Brian would be in a situation that Ike couldn’t save him from and Brian would suddenly be lying on the sidewalk, a bullet straight to the heart before either Ike or Mike or even Rebecca could react. Ike holding onto what had become his whole world as the light faded from Brian’s eyes. Ike would wake up in a cold sweat with Brian’s name on the tip of his tongue at least once a week the image of Brian dying in his arms seared into his brain.


	2. The Case (Brian's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian uses his charm to his advantage

Brian had always liked Ike, although he was easy to read and not the sharpest tool in the shed. Ike was a nice guy; he was a screw up just like Brian had been before NZT had turned his life upside down and in the right direction. Ike, although incredibly stressed out and sleep-deprived was a sweetheart, he would always run errands for him no matter how bizarre, and with minimum fuss, unlike Mike who would fight with Brian all day on the matter of picking up some yarn for a case. Ike also was able to act at least slightly human and seemed to enjoy hanging out with him. “So what’s this?” Brian asked opening the folder 

“Just details on the case, of how a little 7-year-old girl was taken from her family” Mike barked, he always seemed to get impatient when Brian acted a little too cavalier when it came to other people’s lives. 

“Okay okay, I’m sorry, where do I start?” Brian asked looking through the case file, which failed to include witness statements. “Where are the witness statements?” Brian asked going through the file repeatedly flipping papers over. 

Mike straightened his tie “there weren’t any,” Mike said his voice deep and gravelly. Brian nodded and threw the file aside knowing that Ike would want to have a better look at it even though he would never admit it. 

“It doesn’t say anything about what the kid’s mother saw? She must have seen something” Ike remarked flipping through the file. 

“No, she claims that the child just vanished into thin air” Mike replied. Brian rolled his eyes, ever since he started taking NZT Brian had begun to notice just how unobservant most people were. 

“Okay so if I’m not allowed out in the field what am I allowed to do?” Brian asked looking from Mike to Ike a small smile forming as he let his eyes linger on the better-looking part of the pair.

“You’re going to be watching these” Mike said dropping a box of 14 DVDs on the desk, and tell us if anyone was paying special attention to the kid or casing the place or anything else suspicious”

“Oh come on doesn’t the CJC have analysts who can do this” Brian whined he hated watching for details that could be easily spotted by an analyst. 

“We do but there are a lot of hours to process and this is a priority” Mike replied

“Well can I at least watch them at home?” Brian asked although he would still be working this seemed like the perfect opportunity for a movie night, he would never say it in front of Mike in fear of being punched in the mouth. 

Ike sighed; “I don’t see why not” 

Mike started to interrupt but thought better of it “Okay Finch you can go home and watch the videos but only if Ike goes with you,” Mike finally stated as he began to text Naz about the change in plans. 

“So Mike I’m guessing you’re not going to be joining us on this adventure,” Brian asked knowing but slightly hoping that Mike would be too busy. 

“Yeah although that sounds fun I think Ike can handle you watching videotapes all day,” Mike replied as he left the room, 

“So Ike you ready to watch 112 hours of riveting TV” Brain said grinning as he hooked his arm with the Ike’s. 

“Brian wait don’t forget the tapes,” Ike groaned, as he grabbed the box and the file, but Brian swore he could see a smile appear on the agent’s face as they made their way out the CJC and towards Ike’s car.


	3. Red Vines? (Ike's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get settled in for a day of analyzing

Ike drove back to Brian’s place, the radio turned on to one of Brian’s favourite stations. As the two hit morning traffic, one of Brian’s favourite songs began to resonate from the radio. The ginger grinned and turned up the music loud enough that Ike could feel the beat echo throughout his chest. He smiled as Brian began to hum along, glancing at the man beside him, Ike wondered why after being attracted to women for so long did he suddenly have those same feelings toward the man he was supposed to be protecting. It didn’t make sense, his usual type was blonde, petite, and overall average, Brian didn’t fit any of those categories but yet his heart fluttered whenever they touched or spent any kind of alone time together. Pushing away his doubts about his sexuality Ike stared ahead waiting impatiently as cars began to move, the song came to a close and Brian turned the music down slightly. Ike could hear Brian scribbling away on the yellow legal pad that he always kept on hand; he enjoyed watching what the ginger could do in his spare time while on NZT. He would sometimes look through the stacks of legal pads when Brian was getting ready for the day and although most of it was mathematical gibberish, sometimes there would be pieces of song lyrics or a doodle that Ike could actually understand and appreciate.

“So Ike when we get to my house I was thinking we pop some popcorn, break out the milk duds and we have a proper movie night,” Brian said throwing the legal pad into his satchel as Ike turned onto Brian’s street.

“I don’t know, I think we should just watch the videos and get this over with” Ike muttered, although popcorn sounded pretty good, Ike didn’t want to be seen as a pushover or worse get caught by Mike who would never let him live it down.

“Okay, so maybe later then, because that wasn’t a no." 

"Brian maybe we should be focusing on the case," Ike mumbled feeling proud of the fact that he had made an effort to get Brian thinking about the case at hand. 

"Okay, So what do we know about the parents, and why isn’t the NYPD handling this or the FBI I mean they handle kidnappings right?” Brian asked as Ike began to parallel park which he had gotten good at since he had started bringing Brian his pill every morning.

“Well her mom and dad are certifiable geniuses and they’re working on something extremely confidential for the CJC, so we have point at the moment,” Ike replied doing his best not to hit the coop as he straightened his parking job.

Brian gave Ike a puzzled look, “what could they have been working on that would justify someone taking their kid,”

“I have no clue, but that’s what Mike is doing, trying to get the file or at least some kind information,” Ike explained as he got out of the car and went to grab the box from the trunk he had just rounded the bumper when he heard the trunk slam close and he bumped into Brian, who had already gotten it out of the trunk.

“You’re getting slow old-timer.” Ike rolled his eyes.

“Well at least I don’t have to carry the box, and we're the same age,” Ike replied with a grin heading to his building, Brian quickly spun around, realizing his mistake. 

“Well can you open the door then,” Brian asked as the two, headed up to Brian’s apartment.

“Can’t you figure that one out, genius” Ike quipped smirking but he still held open the door and pressed the button for the elevator 

“Well I could but it might take some time and I’m guessing the missing girl doesn’t have too much of that” Brian said solemnly 

“Don’t start quoting statistics about missing kids at me” Ike groaned, suddenly painfully aware of why they were at Brian’s apartment, to begin with, and feeling guilty about forgetting in the first place

“Well she’s been missing for about 6 hours, right so we still have a good chance of finding her alive,” the redhead said, handing Ike the box of tapes so he could unlock the door, the men’s hands brushing for a moment causing Ike to nearly drop the box in surprise.

“What I say about statistics,” Ike groaned trying to pretend he hadn’t flinched at the contact, brushing past Brian placing the box on the coffee table, rummaging through it to find the first tape in the sequence.

“Technically that wasn’t a statistic, more like odds which are different, now what are you feeling for? Red Vines, Milk Duds, ooh I know, Mike and Ikes?” Brian shouted from the kitchen

“Brian this is serious” Ike scolded, replacing Ferris Beuller’s Day Off with the footage collected from a pet shop that was close to the crime scene.

“I know, I know, but you’re my guest just wanted to be hospitable” Brian groaned retreating from the kitchen with a box of Red Vines and plopping down on the sofa.

“Look maybe we can do all that later but right now I want to put a dent in these,” Ike said handing Brian the remote so he could put the tape on whatever speed he wanted.

“Okay whatever you say, but I’m going to hold you to that,”

Ike rolled his eyes and grabbed a Vine from the box ignoring the smirk that it brought out in his favourite ginger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me about a year (a month but felt longer) to update but hey it happened and I am feeling more motivated so hopefully more is to follow

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and critique are encouraged


End file.
